Pequeños detalles
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: El nunca imagino que un día podría caminar junto a ella, caminar a su par, poder contemplar su luminosidad, ser digno de su compañíaPero, ahora que por fin, los demás lo habían perdonado, quizás, era la hora de empezar a perdonarse a sí mismo [Este mini-fic es para la actividad de ritual de iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island.]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este mini-fic es para la actividad de Ritual de Iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island, antes conocido como 413 Days!

Palabras: 418 *festeja*

Advertencias: OoC en Erza, no se la manejar, contrario a Jellal.

Corresponde a: A Jellal le gustan las costumbres.

Notas al final

* * *

El nunca imagino que un día podría caminar junto a ella, caminar a su par, poder contemplar su luminosidad, ser digno de su compañía.

¿Qué si fue difícil? Claro que lo fue. Mucha sangre se derramó en la guerra por la sobrevivencia, algunos, perdieron lo único bueno que, creían, tenían.

Era afortunado.

¡Y aún no lo podía creer! Aveces se sorprendía creyendo que despertaria en su celda, o en una cueva con sus compañeros. Pero no. Esos días habían acabado. Ya no tenía que esconderse, ninguno tenía qué. Crime Sorciere se alzó por los cielos como un gremio legal.

Y por eso se encontraba ahí, de visita en Fairy Tail, creando una nueva alianza de gremios.  
La contempló sentada en una mesa, platicando con las chicas, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Jellal— le llamó su compañera peli-rosa que se había auto-invitado para ver a la maga de agua. —¿No crees que ya es hora de estar con ella? Nuestros pecados han sido redimidos, el Consejo nos ha perdonado, y ya caminamos bajo la luz... ¿¡Por qué no te atreves a caminar junto a tu luz!?

El guardó silencio, volviendo su atención hacia la pelirroja que comía una rebanada de pastel de fresas. Una costumbre que siempre recordó.

—No desperdicies tu vida, recuerda que no todos tienen otra oportunidad.— Y diciéndole eso, se fue a saludar a su amiga.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. El solía sentirse inferior tratándose de ella, temía apagar su luz. Llenarla de su oscuridad. Pero, ahora que por fin, los demás lo habían perdonado, quizás, era la hora de empezar a perdonarse a sí mismo. -si, era la hora- a paso lento se acercó hasta ella, recibiendo una sonrisa al llegar a su mesa. Un —Hola— escapó de sus labios, apenas iba a contestar y decirle todo lo que había callado antes de perder el coraje que Meredy le había infundado, cuando una persona se interpuso entre ellos...

Un empujón.  
Un plato se cayó...

—¡Pagarán! ¡Los amigos no deben de pelear!

Espadas aparecieron en el lugar y un -Aye- se escuchó. Se sentó a un lado de la rubia, y observó a Erza.

Tal vez aún no era el tiempo para ellos, tal vez el debería re-conquistarla poco a poco, lo merecía, se lo merecían.  
Pero ahí sentado viéndola poner orden en el caótico gremio, se dio cuenta, de lo mucho que le gustaban esos pequeños detalles en ella, lo mucho que la amaba, a ella, y a sus costumbres.

* * *

N/A Me es imposible no hablar sobre Meredy y Crime Sorciere si hablo de Jellal. Estos rituales me están volviendo loca y eso que tengo todo el año para hacer dos lindos drabbles sobre la shipp que escoja *más publicidad descarada* ¡Si! ¡Tienes todo el año para hacer dos drabbles! ¡Dos drabbles en un año! Busca el foro Cannon Island y subete al barco pirata(?)

Bueno, creo que aquí si vomite mucha miel, pero es que es Jellal, es normal(?)

Gracias por leer~ Y recuerden ¡Unanse!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este mini-fic participa en el ritual de iniciacion Jerza del foro Cannon Island.

Palabras: 521  
Advertencias: Leve OoC  
Corresponde a: A Jellal no le gustan los villanos.  
Notas de la autora, al final.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que eran un gremio legal?

Ahora, esos días escondiéndose, parecían tan lejanos, tan distantes. Y eso... era bueno ¿Verdad? Se encontraba en el edificio de su gremio, Crime Sorciere... aún le era extraño asimilar que el Consejo los había aceptado. Que, llegaban magos que querían unirse al gremio. Aunque según Erik sólo deberían aceptar magos con pasados similar al de ellos, según Meredy, debían aceptar a cualquiera, porque así como ellos anhelaban la libertad, el perdón, o una familia, así habían personas esperando que alguien los aceptará para no caer en la oscuridad.

—Crime Sorciere puede ser la luz de nuevas generaciones, podemos alejar a jóvenes de la oscuridad, para que así no sean señalados como lo fuimos nosotros una vez, para que no sean tachados de villanos... ¿O no les habría gustado que alguien hiciera por ustedes eso?- había finalizado la maga sensorial aquel día frente a todos.

Nadie puedo afirmar lo contrario.

Por eso, Jellal ahora se encontraba charlando con un chico, que, le contaba, como el fue vendido por unos delincuentes a un gremio oscuro, y que había podido escapar de ellos gracias a que Erik lo había escuchado y por las ilusiones de Macbeth. Ahora buscaba un hogar.

—Me dices que ellos te dijeron que no tenías que venir aquí.- el muchacho asintió. —¿Sabes usar magia? Este es un gremio de magos y...

Fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta.

—Puede aprender magia, escuché su historia, Jellal, no lo eches.

La mirada que le daba la pelirroja lo hizo pensar... el chico era huérfano, y había sido vendido... No tenía a donde ir. Recordó sus días encerrado en la Torre del Cielo, maldigo a todas esas personas que vendían niños. Volvió a ver a Erza que ahora se encontraba platicando con el chico... ella había aprendido magia con Rob, en medio de todo, ella había aprendido. El le debía en parte su magia a Ultear... Pero Meredy, ella tambien con estudio había aprendido. Lo mismo los ex-oración seis.

El no debía arrollar a jóvenes a volverse ladrones, menos magos oscuros... tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de enseñar magia, de enseñar que la magia nacía del amor, que con esa magia podías proteger...

Le dijo al chico que fuera con Meredy, y que ella le diría cual sería su habitación por el momento, el chico se fue sonriente.

—Jellal...

La interrumpió.

—Gracias, Erza.— lo miró sorprendida. —Por ser mi luz, por alejar mi oscuridad. Por recordarme, un objetivo de Ultear al crear Crime Sorcire. 《Evitar que otros caigan en la oscuridad》— recitó. —No podría imaginar ser yo el culpable de que ese chico se quedé sin la oportunidad de conseguir un hogar. De arrojarlo a ser un...

—¿Un villano?

—No me gusta la palabra. No me gustan los villanos. No me gusta mi pasado.

—Ya no lo eres, ya no más...

—No me gusta estar lejos de ti por mis pesares. No me gusta ser el villano de nuestra historia.

Y la abrazó, como hace mucho quería hacerlo, jurandose a sí mismo, que seria, el primero,de muchos abrazos, y quizás, más...

* * *

N/A No quise agregar azúcar aquí. Pero creo, que, en efecto, a Jellal no le gustan los villanos, y que no le gusta haberlo sido, y menos ser el villano en su relación con Erza. Es un mártir como bien sabemos xD Y, en sí, su confesión me la imagino algo así, el lamentantandose de algo -como siempre(?)- y soltandole todo sin planearlo. Creo. Con esto terminó mi ritual de iniciación Jerza, y debo admitir, que me gustó trabajar con esta pareja... o más bien con Jellal... nunca había imaginado que podría escribir seriamente de el...(?) Por un momento olvide mi headcanon de el siendo el payaso personal del gremio. Y noté que no le hice bullying... creo que me enfermare...  
En fin... si te gusta la pareja, ya saben en que foro pueden participar.  
¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
